


木叶无永夜

by kalaoshiduodushu



Series: 训诫合集 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM Scene, Gen, M/M, Whipping, 训诫, 重度排泄控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 卡&凯友情向





	木叶无永夜

**Author's Note:**

> 卡&凯友情向

战后的木叶并不像表面上那样风平浪静，木叶的居民刚刚得知，他们的六代目火影卡卡西由于在战时对四战发起者的暧昧态度，在卸任后立即被木叶处以禁语的惩罚。任何人，在任何地方听到这位火影大人说过一句话，一个字，都可以检举告发他。  
木叶丝毫不意外卡卡西提出想要外出旅行的计划，他们就是想逼得卡卡西走得越远越好。然而离开木叶并不意味着卡卡西可以逃避惩罚，痛苦是他必须承受的。要去温泉旅行，就不能像以前那样在六代目身上留下左一条右一条的檩子。不过除了鞭刑，他们有无数种手段让卡卡西领教冒犯他们需要付出的代价。  
“凯……”  
卡卡西还是不太习惯一句话都不能说，他下意识地叫出凯的名字。  
“嘘！”  
凯赶忙捂住卡卡西的嘴。每说一个字就要被加灌一大瓶水，并忍耐一整天。膀胱里满满地装着两瓶注射用水，凯不敢想象卡卡西现在有多辛苦。  
“别说话，受不了就摇头。”  
凯的手段比暗部们温和得多，将要灌进卡卡西身体里的水都被凯仔细地捂热过，流速也按照卡卡西的承受能力尽量地放缓。可即使是这样，膀胱被倒灌的滋味依旧让卡卡西难受得想要缩起来。  
“忍一下，马上就好了。”  
当第三瓶水缓缓地注入卡卡西的身体里，他已经濒临极限，身体上的不适让他不由自主地想要挣扎，可是现在他连动动手指做不到。为了防止自己失控，卡卡西事先恳求凯把他的手指好好地用胶带缠在一起——他可不想凯因为自己受牵连。  
灌水之后是例行的罚跪，除了中午的一次进食时间，卡卡西全天都要保持双手背后的跪立姿势，胀满的小腹让这件事变得无比艰难。凯陪在卡卡西身边，不时帮他擦掉额头上渗出的冷汗。憋胀感一刻不停地折磨着卡卡西的神经，凯为了帮他分散注意力，不停地唠叨着他们当年的事，可是卡卡西无法回应他。要知道，卡卡西现在几乎只被允许用喘息和呻吟表达情绪，即使憋到无法忍受，卡卡西也一个字都不能发出来，他只能咬紧嘴唇，把所有试图外显的情绪通通咽回肚子里。  
受罚的时间总是格外漫长，卡卡西静静地听着挂钟的秒针咔哒咔哒地响。随着身体里的水分逐渐汇集到一起，忍耐尿意这件事变得越来越困难。但即使再难受，严丝合缝的限流夹和导尿管也能够保证他无法放出哪怕一滴水。  
当凯终于帮他打开限流夹的时候，卡卡西差点要控制不住地流出眼泪，虽然这样并没有让他好过多少——木叶规定他必须再花一整天的时间，缓缓地，一滴一滴地放尿。因此，对卡卡西来说，折磨远远没有结束，持续一整天的放尿过程才是最难熬的。憋涨到极限的膀胱所迫切寻求的解脱，最终只能以这种方式实现，这每次都让卡卡西感到深深的绝望和无助。凯知道，现在是卡卡西最容易犯错的时候，他严肃地示意卡卡西不要讲话，然后给他推来一张扶手椅，希望坐着能让他舒服一点。卡卡西靠着椅背，身体的放松反而让憋胀感更加明显，一时间卡卡西粗重的喘息声充满了这个小小的房间。  
“难受就叫出来吧，”凯手足无措地坐在床沿上，看着他，卡卡西的样子太让人揪心了。  
卡卡西摇摇头，指指凯的床。凯已经陪着他熬了一天一夜，是该好好休息了。于是卡卡西就连喘息声也尽量压到最低。  
“晚安，凯，”卡卡西在心里说，虽然他知道凯肯定睡不着。


End file.
